The present invention relates to disposable pants-type wearing articles adapted to be smoothly put on a wearer's body.
Conventionally, the disposable wearing articles have been proposed in various forms such as the disposable pair of pants and the disposable pants-type diapers. One example of such disposable wearing articles is the disposable pair of briefs disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1992-289201A (Citation 1). In this disposable pair of briefs, the waist-opening and the leg-openings are respectively provided with the band-like elastic members attached thereto along the respective peripheral edges thereof. The elastic members for the waist-opening are arranged so as to extend in a transverse direction and to be spaced one from another in a longitudinal direction from the peripheral edge of the waist-opening toward the crotch region over a wide area. Such an arrangement of the waist-surrounding elastic members ensures desired fitness of the briefs around the wearer's waist over the correspondingly wide area.
However, such a conventional pair of briefs has often caused inconvenience for a mother intending to put it on her baby due to an excessive contraction of the elastic members. Specifically, a contraction of the elastic members necessarily results in deformation of the pair of briefs and, if such a contraction is excessive, the pair of briefs may be deformed to the extent making it difficult for the mother to pick out the waist-opening as well as the leg-openings. Consequently, a lot of time may be required for the mother to put the pair of briefs on her baby's body. Even after the mother has picked out the waist-opening and sufficiently spread out, it may be difficult for the mother to pick out the leg-openings each remaining deformed to the minimum size.